Sankofa
by USS Starcasm
Summary: (n.) (phr.) "go back and fetch it"; we must look back to the past so that we may understand how we became what we are, and move forward to a better future. From the Akan language. (de-aged!Genos, domestic fluff)


_BEEP_

 _BEEP_

 _BEE-_

 _SMASH_

Silence reigned in the apartment once more. Saitama groaned as he gently lifted his fist from what was left of the alarm clock. He rolled his head, and glared at the metal pieces through one brown eye. The hero stayed in that position for a while, his eye already drifting shut, when the pleasant smell of a nice breakfast flowed into the living room. Smelled like they were having eggs and bacon this morning; nice!

Saitama sat up, the covers pooling around his waist. He placed his head in his hand, waiting for the grogginess of sleep to go away. It was hard to get adjusted to this new routine; he had forgotten what waking up early was like. It was really not his forte anymore. Heavy footsteps broke his train of thought, and he looked up to see Genos walk in. The cyborg made a beeline for the curtains, and pushed them open, letting the light flood the room. Saitama groaned loudly, and covered his eyes.

"Good morning, Sensei. Breakfast will be done in a short while," Said Genos. Saitama grumbled a 'Good morning' back. He looked up, and saw Genos retreat back to the kitchen. Through the kitchen window, he could see the cyborg moving about, preparing breakfast. The kid looked way too energized; too happy to be up at this hour.

With a sigh, Saitama threw the covers off of him and got up from the futon. He sluggishly walked over to the closet, and threw open the door. He could feel Genos' curious gaze at his back. He grabbed whatever clothes were closest to his reach, and closed the door. He didn't see it, but he knew Genos' gaze followed him until he reached the bathroom. _Don't know what he's going to learn out of groggy mornings,_ thought Saitama.

Genos shook his head gently, and let out a small, breathy laugh. His sensei was a mess in the mornings. There was even a little dried drool stuck to his forehead. Genos went back to the living room, and started folding up the covers. Once that was done, he pushed the futons against the wall, and dropped the covers neatly over it. He opened the closet, checked everything looked neat (who knew what mess his master might make out of laziness), and closed it back again. The blonde went back to the kitchen, and turned the stove off. Grabbing the pan, he walked over to where two plates were, scrambled eggs already served on them. With the wooden spoon on his other hand (there aren't any other cooking utensils, just the big wooden spoon that was starting to taste bad) he pushed three pieces of bacon onto each plate. Genos hummed as he went, a catchy but generic pop song he heard the other day on the radio.

The pan was placed on the sink; he'd wash it later on. Or Saitama; whoever remembered it was on the sink, really. Genos removed his frilly pink apron, and grabbed both plates. The blond placed them over the table in the living room, and went back into the kitchen. He returned with two steaming cups of tea, which he set next to each plate, along with eating utensils. With a deep sigh, the cyborg sat in seiza on front of the table, waiting for his sensei to come in order to eat. After a few seconds, Genos realized this was going to get boring, so he took out his phone and started scrolling through his news feed.

A few minutes afterwards emerged Saitama from the bathroom. Steam flowed out of the opened door and dissipated into the hallway. Around Saitama's bare shoulders hung a damp towel. Gone was the grogginess from the man's face, and in its place was the usual impassive look. A tiny macaroni smile appeared on his face once he caught sight of the mouth-watering breakfast his disciple laid out for him. Saitama made a beeline for the table, and sat down cross-legged. He instantly stuffed his face with a piece of scrambled egg, and moaned when he savored it.

"Sooo good," Said Saitama. Genos crinkled his face.

"Don't speak with your mouth full," Said Genos.

"What, you find it disgusting? Aaah," Said Saitama, before opening his mouth wide. If Saitama thought Genos' couldn't make a more exaggerated expression, he was wrong. The way the 'borg's nose was crinkled reminded Saitama of an angry kitten. This sent Saitama into a fit of laughter. Genos' expression changed to a happy one, and he started laughing along with his sensei.

"Well, let's see what's on TV," Said Saitama after calming down. He leaned over and reached for the remote, touching it a few times with his fingers. Genos saw the pathetic attempt at grabbing the remote, and gently pushed it an inch towards Saitama. Saitama let out a triumphant shout as he finally managed to wrap his fingers around the remote. He returned to his previous position, and turned on the TV.

"Huh, nothing interesting it seems," Said Saitama as he idly surfed the channels. Settling on what seemed a Saturday morning cartoon, he placed the remote down and continued eating his breakfast.

"Any plans for today?" Asked Genos idly. Saitama shrugged.

"Not really. Wait for something to happen?" Said Saitama. Genos hummed in acknowledgment. Saitama took another bite, before asking Genos.

"What about you? Anything interesting on your agenda?" Asked Saitama. Genos sighed at his master's insistence of speaking with his mouth full, but made no other gesture about it.

"Dr. Kuseno wants to perform a general checkup on me. I will be leaving during the afternoon," Said Genos, placing his phone down and looking at Saitama. The older man's face was unreadable, impassive.

"And when will you return?" Asked Saitama. Genos shrugged and made a small frown-like movement with his mouth.

"Probably before tomorrow night," Said Genos. Saitama nodded.

"Cool," Said the older hero, and finished what was left of his breakfast.

Genos stood up, and took both plates to the kitchen. Saitama figured this left him to clean the table. He quickly downed the rest of his tea, and went to the kitchen. He slid in next to Genos, who was at the sink, and carefully placed the mug at the sink while looking at Genos cautiously. Genos merely raised an eyebrow; seems he's not the kind of mom that gets pissed at that kind of stuff. Saitama moved to the opposite counter, grabbed some paper towel and left to clean the small table.

"… _is showing no signs of weakening under the multiple hero attacks. Evacuation for L City has thus begun, and is expected to be finished in less than an hour. Meanwhile, the percentage of destruction is currently being estimated by notable mathematicians of…"_ It seemed the previous programming had been cut by a current report of an attack on E City. Saitama halted in his movement, and stood up to pay attention to the TV.

"Yo, Genos, it looks there's something to do now," Saitama called over his shoulder. Genos poked his head out of the kitchen window, and paid attention to the report on the TV.

 _"_ _And now, live from the site of attack, is Usagi Hiroko,"_ Said the female reporter, and the image switched to a soot covered man with a bad hair day that was holding a microphone. He seemed shaken to the bone, and behind him there were explosions going off.

" _Usagi Hiroko here from 7 Channel news. The villain, calling herself the_ Lilly Witch _, has been attacking the city since 4 in the morning,"_ at this, both Saitama and Genos checked the clock on the wall; it was 8 am, " _And has shown no signs of stopping. Earlier attempts at negotiations have proved to be unfruitful._ Lilly Witch _has no interest in anything except mayhem, which is, in fact, what she is raining onto E City."_

The camera zoomed over the battle zone. There were various downed buildings. A cloud of demolished cement floated over the area, and debris was scattered around the ground; although that wasn't anything new in villain attacks. What was new, or surprising, were the multiple random objects littered around. Glowing rose vines were wrapped about the street posts, but from the roses there was a steady stream of hands crawling out, dropping to crawl around the streets. Shrimp-like creatures with mustaches jumped around the area, pestering the three heroes present. Said heroes were trying to fight against flower shrubs that had sprouted arm-like vines and were attacking them. The landscape itself was decorated with white and purple drapes, each hanging from the rubble like morbid party decoration. Ravens sprouted from the ground, and tried to peck the eyes out of any nearby living beings.

In the middle of all the chaos was a little girl, with long black hair and big, black eyes. Dressed in a witch costume that looked as if it had been bought at a thrift shop, the girl was hollering in laughter, doubled over and clutching her abdomen. The camera zoomed in on her, but she took notice. Her face contorted into a frown, and from the ground at her feet sprung out a rose vine. It headed directly for the camera, and shattered it.

Saitama and Genos had been out the door the second the camera had shown the initial view.


End file.
